injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Sonic the Hedgehog(Sonic Injustice: Gods Among Mobians)/@comment-76.30.99.69-20200127114434
Sonic gasped as his Regime counterpart walked in, having discarded his One-Planet uniform and his body exposed. Both Sonics' bodies are identical in size and color, but the difference is Regime Sonic's face five years older with a hit of laugh-lines, and no happy emotions. The face of Sonic's evil self scared him to the core; it was pure scowling, and Sonic had never seen anything like it. Even at times when a few close friends and family in his life had died, he never showed any amount of hatred as his duplicate was showing. Mainstream Sonic, however, stood strong against his alternate self. Facing himself was something he hadn't done before, besides his Anti-Mobius counterpart Scourge, but he was ever determined to fight to the end, no matter what. "Well, well," Mainstream Sonic spoke. "So the high and mighty king of all Mobius decided to greet himself?" "I knew they'd pull you over eventually," Regime Sonic scowled, pointing his index finger at Mainstream Sonic. "You don't belong here." "My obligations don't end within the borders of my crib dimension," Mainstream Sonic responded. Regime Sonic declared, pointing a finger at himself, "I am this world's savior! I protect it!" Mainstream Sonic was shocked. "That's what you call what's going on out there?!" he asked in complete amazement. "You call destroying public property and hurting your own citizens your way of protection?" "Disobedient children will be punished as they deserve," Regime Sonic answered. "Children?" Mainstream Sonic questioned. "And that makes you 'big daddy' in a school playground? What did they ever do to you, man?" Regime Sonic explained with a sickening smile, "The world is full of evil, Sonic. Why would I ever spend the rest of my life being the same hypocrite hero trying to promote a world not perfect to begin with? I always thought that there was good in everyone, but five years ago proved me wrong. All of the pain and suffering and deaths… it all adds up. I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my planet! I've become its ruler! Its protector! Anyone who tried to resist me is evil in my point of view, even if they are 'citizens.' They don't value life. They're going to pay— pay with their lives for what they've done." "Whoa, things are getting way out of proportion!" Mainstream Sonic exclaimed. "So you now think you're a god or something? Huh?" He tried to explain to his alternate self, "'Cause we're not. We're not gods. We don't decide who lives and who dies—" "The decision IS mine!" Regime Sonic yelled, suddenly losing his temper and taking Mainstream Sonic off guard. "It became mine when Eggman turned me into a weapon of mass destruction!" "Look, I feel for what you lost," Mainstream Sonic sympathized. "And you judge me?!" Regime Sonic spat. He circled the good Sonic, once again giving an evil smirk. "Sally is still alive in your world, isn't she?" Regime Sonic asked. "After I've killed you, I'll bring her here. When she sees the way I've protected this world, she'll..." "Be your queen?" Mainstream Sonic interrupted. "And together you and she will rule the world? Make things the way you want them to be?" He then scoffed, "Sally's not an idiot. She'll see you exactly who you are. Then again, she already saw you for how you—" "IT WON'T MATTER!" Regime Sonic roared. "I'LL MAKE HER SEE THINGS MY WAY!" "She'll be afraid and disgusted!" "SHE'LL BE ALIVE!" "Sally's death doesn't—" "He STOLE her from me!" "And you stole this planet's freedom!" Mainstream Sonic declared. "It's time to give it back."